plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Commando
|weapon/GW = Z4 Crossbow |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = Super Commando GW2.png |health/GW2 = 125 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Z3 Crossbow |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare}} Super Commando is a Rare variant of the Foot Soldier in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The Super Commando uses his Z4 Crossbow (Z3 Crossbow in Garden Warfare 2) that fires in bursts instead of fully automatically, useful both when fighting enemies from a distance or in close quarters. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Super Commando has seen more action and fought for more Brainz than any Zombie in the field. He comes with a "Can-do-it-if-I-want-to" attitude. In-game description Super Commando's three-shot burst crossbow fires its entire clip with a single button press! AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon The Z4 Crossbow (Z3 Crossbow in Garden Warfare 2) is the primary weapon of the Super Commando. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 18 and the critical is 22. *The max DPS at close range is 62.9. *The base middle range damage per hit is 16 and the critical is 18. *The max DPS at middle range is 51.4. *The base long range damage per hit is 13 and the critical is 15. *The max DPS at long range is 42.9. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The ammo in a clip is 4. In Garden Warfare ''2, it's a 3 ammo. *The reload time is 0.5 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is a 4-burst weapon. 3 in ''Garden Warfare 2. *The bloom is low. Abilities |-| GW1 = |-| GW2 = Weapon upgrades Makeshift Reload Thingy By making a Zombie Makeshift Thingy, reload time has decreased. Extra Stash of Ammo Ammo capacity increased through hiding extra stashes of hidden ammo. Homemade Special Ammo Forget Zomboss Pellets, Commando makes his own ammo, providing a boost to damage. Strategies The Z4 Crossbow's burst fire behavior requires greater accuracy than the Z1 Assault Blaster, cannot sustain fire for as long as the latter but is quite versatile. At long range, the bursts are quite accurate and deal decent damage while at close range the bursts and the short reload time make for a rather hazardous weapon as the DPS value is very close to that of the Z1 Assault Blaster. If you have great accuracy, it is possible to get three critical hits in one burst, which can deal massive damage to plants. With In other words, the Super Commando can be considered as a bit of a combination between the default Foot Soldier and the Camo Ranger, but on the contrary, it performs worse than either one in exchange for being much more versatile. Against Watch out! He is by far the nastiest Foot Soldier variant while fully upgraded at any range, so be a lot more careful. You must be a super effective character, like the Camo Cactus, to immediately vanquish him before he vanquishes you quick enough. Fortunately, the Chomper's Burrow is more effective against the Super Commando, but in other words, Agent Pea is more annoying and more effective against him. Always avoid his shots. Gallery Super.png|Stickerbook SuperCommandoZombi.png|HD Super Commando Trivia *He, Centurion, and Painter are the only zombies that use crossbows as their weapons. *In the trailer for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, he can be seen shooting more than three to four shots. *He has the fastest reload speed in the game once the appropriate upgrade is obtained (0.5 seconds). *Like the Commando Pea, he has an appearance that is similar to Rambo. *While using Rocket Jump and ZPG at once, he will reuse the reload animation from the regular Foot Soldier and the Arctic Trooper due to a glitch. This glitch is significantly common and is also used for Sky Trooper, General Supremo, Camo Ranger, Centurion and Tank Commander. In Garden Warfare 2, this is not the case. *In Garden Warfare 2, there is a Super Commando with the Brain Slug customization on ,that is called Brain Slug when you talk to him, and he says that the brain slug on his head is controlling him. He gives missions to the player when the player is playing as a Zombie to vanquish Plant Champions in the Backyard Battleground. The brain slug attempts to conquer the world but is hindered by plants, and promises to spare the player if they assist him. After completing the missions, the player earns the "Brain Slug" customization, the same hat that the Super Commando was wearing. **This is a reference to the Futurama series, in which Brain Slugs are alien slug-like creatures that latch onto a person's head and control their actions so the Brain Slugs can take over the world. *In Garden Warfare 2, he fires three projectiles instead of four. This explains why the primary weapon name is changed to Z3 Crossbow. **Therefore the Super Commando does not get an ammo upgrade in Garden Warfare 2, instead he receives two reload upgrades. ru:Суперспецназ Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Foot Soldier variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Rare zombies Category:Rare variants Category:Burst variants